


For Blood and Comfort

by spikesredqueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/pseuds/spikesredqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Willow seek out what they cannot find in others. Takes place in season 4 some time after the episode "Wild at Heart".</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Blood and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by okdeanna. Written for LJ community, nekid_spike.

Blood. It meant so many different things to different beings. It’s warm and thick, comforting and painful. 

It’s the essence of life and death. 

For a vampire, blood meant the world. It kept them alive. Reminded them that they were killers, hunting for what their bodies no longer could make but continued to endlessly crave and forever hunger.

It was difficult for Spike after the commandos placed the chip in his head. Not being able to feed or feel the satisfaction of his fangs deeply sinking into the soft flesh of his victim was torture. But then, so was having the one you love leave you for no good reason. No good reason that Spike could think of, that is. Willow knew that the hard way now. The wolf left her after shattering her world with betrayal. That was a feeling Spike knew all too well. The witch was in constant pain as of late, not that the others noticed. Not like he did.

Spike opted for helping her in a way that gave them both a little something, and much to his delight, she had agreed.

His cobalt eyes met hers one last time, giving her one last chance to back out of his offer. Her gaze never faltered, emerald orbs boring into his with an intensity that made his body quiver with anticipation. The damn mongrel never knew what a precious gift he had. That was just fine, though. Spike knew. He knew exactly what a jewel his witch was. 

_His witch._

Spike rather loved the sound of that. Passing his tongue over his lower lip, he closed the space between them. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he held her closer, pressing his hard, lean body against her delicate, lithe one. 

They didn't speak. There were no words to be had or needed. It was about feeling something other than powerless, other than heartache and despair over not getting the things you couldn’t have. 

Spike dipped his head, his lips caressing hers in a kiss that was both demanding and full of passion, of eagerness and longing. Willow’s fingers made their way into his hair as their kiss deepened, igniting the spark between them into a blazing fire. 

Her soft little moans elicited a growl from deep within him. She awakened him, both demon and man. She made him feel alive again. Made him feel whole.

He lifted her up, easily carrying her to the bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him to her.

Tonight they would be something more than broken, and they would find peace from the pain they’ve endured. Tonight they yearned for something in each other that no one else could give them…  
_  
Comfort._


End file.
